New Life
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Tea's been unwell for a while so decides to go to the doctor, what she finds out is a huge shock to her & Atem
1. Doctor visit

It had been Six months since Atem had proposed to Tea & now that they were living together. Tea still went to her dance class 3 times a week & Atem would fill in his day spending it with Yugi & the boys, which also included Ryou Bakura.

One day however Tea started not feeling very well in the morning after she had woken up, which had been happening for a few months, deciding that whatever it was, wasn't going away to finally call her dance instructor & have a day at home with Atem, waking up an hour or so later Atem looked over at Tea & Yawn "Good Morning my Darling..." he said kissing her cheek "Shouldn't you be at your dance class?" "I was meant to be there an hour ago but I'm not feeling very well today, so I thought it would be nice if we spent the day together & went to the park or the beach" "Tea..." Atem lightly scolded "If your not well then you should make an appointment to see the doctor, then i will look after you for the rest of the day" he said looking concerned "Yeah, good idea but I wont have any breakfast just a cup of Green tea, I dont really feel like eating" "well...ok then, I will be in the kitchen if you need me" he said as he got up kissing her forehead before leaving.

Laying in bed Tea could hear the jug boiling & various cupboards being opened & then closed, it was so nice to have someone like Atem that would absolutely anything for her, as she lay in bed she had a funny feeling in her stomach "Oh no...Im gonna be sick" Tea said to herself as she quickly threw the blankets back & leapt out of bed & running to the bathroom "Tea?..." Atem questioned as he heard the bathroom door slam shut, coming to the bathroom he quietly knocked on the door, walking in he saw Tea leaning over the basin, "Is everything ok Tea?" "Yea, im ok now, i better go & make that appointment" "Ok, then & i will bring you your cup of green tea " he said as he gently rubbed her back.

Coming out of the bedroom after being on the phone Tea yawned & plopped down in a seat at the table "Everything ok?..." "Yea, I'm just a bit tired," she said rubbing one eye "...I haven't been this sick since I was a kid" "You go back bed & rest & I will bring your drink, by the way, what time is your appointment Tea?" "Oh, its this afternoon" "Would you like me to come with you, for support" he said as he came over & stood behind her chair, putting his hand on her shoulder "Thank you Atem, I love you so much" she said as she held the hand that was on her shoulder & looked up at him.

It was now 1.30 in the afternoon & Tea's appointment was in 15 minutes "Come on Atem, time to go" called Tea as she slipped her shoes on & made her way to the door "Coming..." he said as he swung his jacket over his shoulder, quickly slipping on his shoes he put one arm around Tea's waist & shut the door, as they were walking down the road Atem noticed Tea had a strange look on her face, comforting her the best way he knew how, he gave her hand a small squeeze, rubbing the top of it with his thumb "Atem..." she said sounding really nervous "What if i have something wrong with me...What if I'm never allowed to dance again" "Tea! Look at me..." he said firmly as he stopped & put both hands on her shoulders "Its going to be ok, I'm here for you & I love you, if anything is wrong i will be there for you 100%" he finished as he pulled her into a tight embrace "Thank you Atem, your the best Fiance in the world, I dont know what i would do with you, you are always so supportive of me" she said as she sniffed & wiped her eyes "Are you ok now..." he said as he cupped the side of her face & caressed her cheek with his thumb "I think i will be...We better get going or else im going to be late" she said as she took his hand & started to head towards the doctors' clinic.

Once they were there, the couple took a seat while she waited for her named to be called, luckily they had gotten there just in time & her name had been called just as they had sat down, taking a seat in the doctors office the nurse told them that the doctor would be with them shortly.

Taking Tea's hand Atem gave it a gentle squeeze "It's going to be ok, I'm right here" he whispered "Thank you..." whispered Tea as she noticed the door starting to open, walking through the door was a middle-aged lady with medium length dark brown hair & eyes "Hi, you must be Tea' " "Yup, that's me" she said trying to sound as cheerful as possible "Nice to meet you, my names Naomi, what seems to be the problem" she said as she took a seat at her desk "Well..." Tea started as she began to tell the doctor what had been happening to her for the past two months or so "Ok...I have a fair idea what is wrong with you, but just to be sure i need to do a few tests" "ok sure, what do I have to do" "just come with me, we wont be gone long...Will you be ok in here for a few minutes" she said looking at Atem "I think so..." he said giving Tea his famous smirk "Ok, come on Miss Gardener, follow me" said Naomi as she got up & opened the door for Tea to go out.

Minding his own business Atem sat & waited patiently for Tea & the doctor to return, just then his phone buzzed in his pocket which caused him to let out a quiet chuckle, taking it out he saw that Yugi had messaged him

Yugi:

 _Hey Atem, where are you guys, me & the boys came around to visit & you weren't home, is everything ok?_

Hitting reply Atem quickly texted back

 _We are at the doctors' clinic, will ring you later, Tea is coming now_

Sliding his phone back into his leather pants pocket he saw the door open to which there stood a **very** happy looking Tea on the other side, standing up out of his chair he looked at the doctor then at Tea "Good news, I take it" he said smiling also "Would you like me to tell him or you" said Naomi also with a smile on her face "Um...I think you should, I'm too excited" said Tea as she walked over & hugged Atem & then turned around to face Naomi "Congratulations, you two are going to be parents," she said with a smile & a small bow "Tea? Is this true" said Atem not believing his ears "Yes it is & Naomi said that I am already three months, thats why i have been so sick in the mornings, especially" "Wow! I cant believe it...I'm going to be a Father" said Atem as his eyes welled up with happy tears "Thank you so much, Naomi, we better get going home so I can tell my parents & you can tell Yugi & Grandpa" she said winking at him.

At Tea & Atem's apartment

"Oh My Goodness, I cant believe it, we are going to have a baby," said Tea as she gave him a hug & a kiss "...But what about your dancing?" said Atem raising an eyebrow "I asked the doctor about that & she said as long as im careful that i can keep going to my dance classes for another 3 months, but i may have to only go twice a week instead of three" "Oh...Well thats very good, I am so proud of you Tea, but now that you are having a baby does that mean I can't kiss you anymore" Atem said looking worried "Kissing me isnt going to hurt the baby, not right now anyway but when im further along then we have to be careful" she said smirking "Oh! I almost forgot..." said Atem as he felt his phone in his pocket "Whats wrong..." "Yugi text me when i was waiting for you & I told him I would ring him once we were out of the doctors office" "Go ahead then, ring him, he deserves to know, you two are like brothers & if he knows ive been at the doctor he will be worried" "Thank you Tea, you're right he does" he said as he wrapped his arms around her & gave her a short very passionate kiss "Wow! Someones happy" said Tea as she watched Atem slip his phone out of his very tight & very sexy black leather pants pocket & then put it up to his ear.

At the Game Shop the phone starts to ring "I wonder who that could be, maybe its Atem with news on how Tea is" says Yugi to Joey "Do you want me to answer it just in case its bad news" says Joey as he gets up "Nah, its ok, who knows it might be good news" says Yugi as he puts the phone up to his ear "Hello, Yugi speaking...Oh hey Atem, yea we are home, is everything ok?... Oh ok, see you soon then, bye" he says as he hangs up, hearing everyone gasp behind him he turns around "What's up Yug', Is Tea ok?" said Joey "I dont know Joey, Atem didnt tell me but they are coming around soon, they were just at Tea's parents house so should be here in about 5 minutes" "I hope Tea's ok, did Atem sound happy on the phone?" said Tristan as he look at Joey then to Yugi "I couldnt tell, he just sounded the same as he normally does" "oh...That might not be a good sign" "I'm sure everything is fine, right Yug'...Yug' whats wrong buddy" said Joey looking down at his short friend "Im really worried about Atem, if something is wrong with Tea he's going to be so heartbroken" "Oh here they come now..." said Tristan pointing to the window "I'll get the door" said Yugi as he walked over to it.

Opening the door Yugi stood looking at Atem & Tea, not knowing whether to smile or cry "Hey guys, come on in" said Yugi trying to sound neutral as possible "hey Yugi, long time no see, how have you been" "good thank you... _Maybe the news isnt bad, Tea sounds happy"_ Yugi thought to himself "So..." Yugi started not knowing what to say next as he look at Atem who gave him a reassuring nod, then looked at Tea "Do you want to tell them..." "You can Atem..." said Tea looking at Atem "Ok, well..." Atem started as he told the three boys what had been happening, briefly, to Tea & that she had gone to the doctors today like he had already told Yugi.

"So what's the news, your killing me here" said Tristan who looked like he was about to pull his hair out from the suspense "...We're having a baby" Atem & Tea said at the same time "What?! No way! Congrats man " said Joey as he jumped off his seat & then playfully punched Atem's shoulder "Wow Atem, that is so cool, im so glad it was good news" said Yugi as he heaved a huge sigh of relief which made Atem chuckle "Don't sound so worried Yugi, i would have told you sooner if there was anything wrong but in saying that, im sorry for not letting you know sooner, im still getting over the shock of it" "So what do you guys think the baby is?" asked Tristan, "I dont know but the doctor said I have to go to the hospital for a scan in two months, then we will be able to find out...If we want to"

Getting further on in the day Yugi noticed the time so decided he might as well make Dinner for all of them. After dinner, Tea mentioned that they had better get home & Atem agreed & said that Tea needed her rest due to her not sleeping well at night, luckily they didn't live too far down the road & were able to walk home, saying their goodbyes Atem thanked Yugi for having them for dinner & that he would message him in the morning.

TBC...


	2. Aten

It was Ten o'clock in the morning & Tea was busy getting herself dressed, which was easier said than done now that she had a 'baby bump' to contend with, looking out the bathroom door she saw Atem laying flat on his back with both arms stretched out still sound asleep "I think its about time we went & woke daddy up, today is the day that we find out what you are" Tea said to her little bump as she made her way over to Atem's side of the bed & then sat down near to his chest, running her hand gently over the side of his face she observed how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping "Atem...Time to wake up now" she cooed kissing his temple, slowly but surely his eyes started to flutter open "Tea..." he said in a deep groggy voice from just waking up "Why are you up so early" he said as he sat up & stretched, giggling at his statement she looked at him, shaking her head & rolling her eyes "Atem, its 10 o'clock" "Oh, I must be still tired..." he said letting out a huge yawn "Aww, my poor Pharaoh..." she said as she pulled him over to lean on her shoulder while rubbing his back "Ooh, that feels really nice" he yawned again & then made a noise like he was starting to purr "Hey, don't you go back to sleep on me, i have to keep my appointment at the hospital" at that Atem's eyes shot open, he had completely forgotten that he had a baby on the way & that Tea was due for her five month scan.

"Sorry Tea, I like my back being rubbed" he blushed "Yes...I can see that, come on, you better get up & get dressed, my appointment is in an hour" she said looking at the clock on their bedside cabinet that read 10.15 in bright green digits, kissing Tea's cheek & then jumping out of bed Atem grabbed some clothes off his dresser & went to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later both Atem & Tea were at the hospital sitting in the waiting room "Miss Gardener..." said a young lady with short black hair "follow me please" taking Atem's hand Tea lead him down the hallway to a small darkish room with a single bed in the middle "the sonographer will be with you shortly, please lay up on the bed & lift your top up" "would you like a hand Tea?" "I think i will be ok" said Tea as Atem watched her obviously struggling "here let me help you" he said as he gently grabbed her around the lower part of her waist & pushed her back just enough so her bum sat on the bed "I hope im not too heavy for you" "Light as a feather" he said kissing her nose "Atem, that tickles" she giggled.

Sitting next to the bed he took Tea's hand & kissed the back of it "No matter what we have I will love them like I love you" he said looking into Tea's sparkling blue eyes as they started to well up with tears "Tea what's wrong...Why are you crying" he said coming closer "I'm ok, what you said Atem was so beautiful, i love you too" just as they were about to have a tender moment the door to the room opened & in walked Naomi "Hello Tea, fancy seeing you again...Atem" she finished with a small bow "You must be five months already..." "Yes I am, its gone so by so fast" "That's really good, what do you think you might be having" said Naomi as she moved Tea's skirt down slightly & applied a small blob of gel to Tea's stomach which made Tea pull a face "Tea..." said Atem looking concerned "Its ok Atem, the gel she just put on is a bit cold, no need to worry" she said patting the top of his hand that was rested next to her on the bed.

Talking to Naomi the couple watched the small monitor to Tea's left as they began to notice the babies head, hands, legs & feet appearing on the screen "I'm almost finished here, would you like to see what your baby is?" "It's up to you Atem...What do you think" said Tea turning her head to look at him "Whatever you want to do sweetheart," he said caressing her hand with his thumb "...Ok, I would like to find out Naomi" said Tea sounding excited "let me see...oh, there's the babies chest & it's..." "What?" said Atem & Tea at the same time "Congrats you two, its a boy...Have you got any ideas for names" "Wow, did you hear that Atem you are going to have a Son of your own" Tea said smiling "Yes I did, Thank you for everything you have helped us with Naomi" "No problem, i will just leave you two alone now to get sorted out & I will see you, Tea in about 4 months time"

As Tea & Atem walked back home from the hospital they decided to call into the game shop as their house was just a block away. Sitting in the lounge & eating a very late lunch Yugi sat on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door "I'll get it, Grandpa" he yelled, opening the door he was surprised to see Atem & Tea there "Hey Atem, Hey Tea" he said giving Atem a high five & Tea a gentle hug "What are you two doing here" "Tea has just been to the hospital for her scan & on our way home decided to come & see you if that's ok" "sure no prob, come in, i was just finishing my lunch, the shop has been really busy today...So any news on the baby" "Everything is going really well but we asked the lady who did it to tell us what it is...If you want to know we will tell you" said Tea, now Yugi had to think, did he want to find out what his little 'Niece' or 'Nephew' was now or could he wait for 4 months "I don't think I can wait" said Yugi getting all excited "Your turn Atem..." Tea said elbowing him "Guess..." said Atem smirking at Yugi "aww no fair, um...Boy" said Yugi as he saw Atem nodding "Wow! that is awesome" "I was just wondering Yugi, would it be ok if we used your name as our son's middle name" "Really? Do you want to use my name? Absolutely, i would be honoured if you named your Son after me", after talking for a while Atem mentioned that had better get home bcoz it was getting dark, saying their goodbyes Yugi gave Tea another small hug & also one for Atem "I'm so proud of you" Yugi whispered in Atem's ear "Thank you Yugi" said Atem as he gave Yugi a small squeeze & then let go & started to walk off.

Almost four months later it was almost time for the little 'Sennen' baby to be born, Tea had given up her dance class & was spending her final weeks at home with Atem literally running around after her, one day though that all changed, waking up in the middle of the night Tea could feel sharp jolt pains in her stomach, sitting up she started breathing heavily trying to help with the pain "Atem...Hey Atem, wake up" she said with a sound of panic in her voice "Hmm...Tea, Are you ok? What's wrong" he said sitting up & rubbing her back, "I-I think I'm having the baby..." "what should I do?" "Um...Get your phone & ring for an ambulance, I don't think I can make it on foot" taking out his phone he dialled the number that Tea gave him, telling them what the problem was & where to come, getting off the phone he sat with Tea "It's going to be ok, they should be here in 5 minutes" "Thank you Atem, I'm so glad i have you, you are going to be a great Father...Ow!" said Tea as she felt another sharp pain & then a wet feeling between her legs which made her pull a face "Tea...What's happened?" said Atem looking confused "my waters have broken, which means now the baby is going to start coming...Just in time too, i can hear the ambulance, can you help me out to the door" putting one arm around the top of her back & her arm over his shoulders Atem helped Tea stand up & walk out to the door.

Now at the Hospital Atem sat & waited outside of Tea's room, he had been there for what seemed like hours listening to Tea screaming when one of the Nurses put her head out the door & spied Atem "Are you Miss Gardners boyfriend" she said in a loud enough voice to catch Atem's attention "I'm her Fiance actually..." he said standing up indignantly "Is Tea ok" "she is fine, she just requested for me to get you because the baby is nearly born" "Thank you for getting me I will be right there" he said walking over to where the nurse had the door held open, walking into the small room he could very clearly now hear Tea screaming in pain but could see anything for the fact that she was surrounded by three nurses "...Atem..." she panted "You're...Here..." "Of course, this is something I would never miss..." he said picking up her hand & kissing it "You are doing so well" "One more push Tea, then your little man will be born" said a nurse, giving one last push & screaming so loud she almost blew Atem's eardrums the whole room went quiet, until the noise of a crying baby was heard "Well done Tea, I'm so proud of you" he said still hold her hand but kissing her forehead "Congratulations, what a beautiful little boy you have" said the nurse as she handed the baby to Tea to which both of them gasped at the striking resemblance the little boy shared with his father from the tri-coloured hair to the olive brown skin "She's right, he's like you..." said Tea as she marvelled at her newborn son "What are we going to name him Tea?" said Atem gently gazing at the little boy in Tea's arms "...I can't seem come up with anything that suits, what about you? I know you said we would use Yugi as a middle name so we have that..." "...What about Aten...Yugi Sennen" said Atem sounding proud of himself "That sounds really nice but won't people get mixed up between Atem & Aten" "I had thought about that..." said Atem with a chuckle but I thought to avoid confusion you could go back to calling me 'Yami' when he is older or as an alternative, I could go back to my real name which is actually Atemu" "Oh, you have never told me that, so why do we call you Atem?" said Tea looking really confused "from what I remember, when my tomb was being built they carved in the wrong symbols of my name" "would you like to hold little Aten now Yami" said Tea with a giggle as she remember called him that name so long ago "Thank you Tea" he said as he took his son from Tea's arms, supporting most of the babies small body on his forearm."Welcome to the world, my Son, I'm so happy to finally meet you" cooed Atem as he gently swayed back & forth, letting out a small yawn the young boy shifted in the blanket he was wrapped in & then began to slowly open his eyes, after a few seconds his eyes were finally open, looking down at Aten, Yami gasped, "what's wrong Yami" Tea asked "the colour of our son's eyes..." "what colour are they?" Gently turning the small boy around to face his mother, Tea gasped also at the beautiful colours in her son's eyes, they were a mix of Atem's deep violet & Tea's Sapphire/Cerulean at the bottom.

It had been Two months since Aten was born & it was now bedtime for the Young boy, finishing off his bottle Tea put Aten down for the night. Flopping down into bed next to Atem, Tea wriggled close to him, laying her head on his chest "oh man I'm exhausted" said Tea letting out a yawn "Are you too exhausted for me to kiss you" said Atem looking down at Tea & smirking "I'm never too exhausted for that" she smirked back, turning over to face her so that their noses were an inch apart Atem reached over & caressed the side of Tea's face bringing her closer to him "I love you Tea, I'm so happy that now I finally have a family of my own" "just kiss me already..." said Tea giggling quietly as her wish was granted as she felt Atem's soft lips on hers which turned passionate & heated very quickly, running his tongue over Tea's bottom lip he begged her to open her mouth, which in doing so he slipped his tongue in & played with hers. Running her hands through his hair she arched her back & let out a soft moan as he moved from kissing her mouth to her neck, placing little nips in areas that he knew that was sensitive to her "Mmn...Atem, that feels so nice, I have missed this" she whispered in a pant, running her hands down his bare chest "would you like me to continue, my Queen" he whispered seductively "y-yes please..." "Hmm..." he said raising an eyebrow, looking up at her across the top of her stomach "p-please...My Pharaoh", coming back up closer to her, he slipped his arm under the back of her neck & kissed her deeply. after a few minutes, he stopped & just laid next to her as he watched her trying to get her breath back, kissing her again but only on her forehead "Goodnight Tea, sweet dreams my Queen" he said watching her move back up onto his chest "Good night my Pharaoh, I love you" she said kissing his cheek & then slowly closed her eyes "I will love you for eternity" he whispered to her as he let his eyes fall shut.


	3. The Birthday

Weeks turned into months & Months turned into years & everyday little Aten grew to look more like his Father every day, even his cute & innocent facial features were changing.

It was now coming up to Aten's Second Birthday & Tea had invited the whole gang plus Yugi's Grandpa, sitting in bed Tea & Atem sat talking "I can't believe our little boy is two tomorrow" said Tea as she yawned & wriggled down under the blankets "Yes, I know..." said Atemu raising his eyebrows in amazement "When he was born I actually thought he was going to look more like Yugi but every day he is looking more like me" chuckled Atemu as he to moved down under the blankets to cuddle up to Tea, "Waah!" exclaimed Tea "Tea? What's wrong" said Atemu sounding concerned & not realizing what he had done "Get your feet off my legs, they are freezing".

Bursting into laughter Atemu turned over & lay on his back as he continued "Hey! That's not funny" Tea fumed elbowing Atem in the ribs "I'm so sorry Tea...I didn't realize I had such cold feet, I didn't mean to put them on you" said Atemu as he settled down from laughing so hard "Oh yeah..." said Tea rolling her eyes "Sure you didn't, Pharaoh" "Hey...I said I was sorry" he said as he sat up & pouted with his arms folded across his chest, while Tea, on the other hand, lay with her back to him giggled quietly to herself "Atem..." she said turning over to look up at him "Hmm..." he answered looking down at her "come on, lay back down" "We should really be getting to sleep, its going to be a big day tomorrow" he said as he lay down on his back with his arm out so Tea could lay her head on his chest, looking up at him again "Night Atemu, I love you" she said as she kissed his cheek & then snuggled into his side "Goodnight Tea, I love you too" he said as he closed his eyes & then slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Atemu was awoken by a small boy climbing up onto his chest, letting out a Lion-sized yawn Atemu looked down his nose to see his Son sitting on his stomach "Happy Birthday Aten..." he said ruffling his hair "How did you get up here" "Mumma..." said Aten pointing towards the door.

"Tea!..." Atemu called in an almost stern tone "Morning Atemu...Sleep well" Tea said sheepishly as she came out from around behind the other side of the wall "Fine Thank you, did you put our Son up on the bed?" he said narrowing his eyes slightly then widening them when he saw Tea shaking her head "Nope...Aten climbed up by himself" "What? Is that true" Atemu said in amazement looking down at his Son in his arms "Mumma...help" said Aten turning his head to look at his Mother "No, you did it all by yourself Aten, you're such a clever boy" "I am so proud of you Aten" said Atemu giving his Son a small hug "Dadda..." "That's right Aten, I am your Father..." he encouraged & smiled at him "would you like to have some breakfast now?" Atemu asked seeing his son nod "What would you like for breakfast, Toast or cereal" Tea continued "cewel pwese Mumma" "come on then, I'll let you choose which one" said Tea as she came over & picked Aten up & gave Atemu a quick kiss on the lips "I think its about time your daddy got up too" she giggled.

An hour later Tea & Atemu were getting ready for Aten's party when suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Atemu...Are you expecting anyone" said Tea as she walked towards the door to open it "No, no one should be for another half hour" Said Atemu raising an eyebrow "...Yugi!" said Tea looking surprised "Yugi..." Atemu echoed "What are you doing here, the party isn't for another half hour" "Sorry guys..." said Yugi rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "I thought you might want a hand looking after Aten while you guys got the decorations up" "That would be very handy, thank you" "No prob at all Tea, where is the little birthday boy..." said Yugi looking around "I think Aten is in his room..." said Atemu pointing down the hall "Thanks...Yami" Yugi said smirking.

Watching Yugi walk down the hall Atemu shook his head softly & continued on with decorating, getting to Aten's room Yugi knocked on the door "Hello Da...Unka Yugi" said Aten with huge smile on his face as he ran to his Uncle & hugged his leg, picking Aten up Yugi gave him a hug "how are you Aten, you are such a big boy now Uncle Yugi can hardly lift you" "I wuv you" said Aten hugging Yugi's head "aww I love you too Aten, hey...I have a surprise for you" "What?..." said Aten tilting his head to the side "Its a present for your birthday..." said Yugi bringing a small box out from behind his back "Ooh pwetty" said Aten looking at the small blue box in his Uncle's hands "would you like me to open it for you" said Yugi as Aten nodded, unwrapping the paper off the box & opening it Yugi turned it around for Aten to see "Wow...pwetty" said Aten as he looked at the cartouche in the box "Do you want me to put it on for you "Yes pwease" said Aten taking a step closer to Yugi, putting the necklace around his neck he turned the small boy around to look at him "Wow Aten, now you look like your Dad, lets go & show him" said Yugi taking Aten's hand & opening the door for him.

In the lounge Tea & Atemu were looking around the room at all the decorations they had put up "Wow Atemu, this looks beautiful, you made such a good job" said Tea pulling Atemu into a loving embrace "Thank you Tea, but i think you mean we, I couldn't have done any of it without you" pulling back from Tea, Atem looked deep into her eyes & then out of nowhere dipped her down & started to passionately kiss her.

Letting her up after afew minutes Tea blushed & looked at Atemu "Wow, what has gotten into you..." "I'm just really happy, I've got a beautiful Fiance & a wonderful Son, what more could i ask for..." said Atemu as he looked lovingly at Tea who was still blushing, disturbing their wonderful tender moment a cough was heard in the background, turning his head Atem blushed slightly to see Yugi standing in the doorway with Aten "Hey! What am I...Chopped liver?" Yugi said with a pout & then a chuckle "I'm sorry yugi, I am happy I have you too...Hey, what have you got there Aten" said Atemu spying the cartouche that was sitting on Aten's chest "Unka Yugi gave to me" "can I see..." said Atemu as he kneeled down gesturing for his son to come to him.

Looking at his Son's necklace Atemu's eyes started to well up with tears, "where did you get this cartouche?" said Atemu "I had it made especially, I thought it would be nice for him to have something when he grows up to remind him of his ancient heritage, I know cartouches are worn by Pharaohs but technically he is a Prince" "What an awesome idea, thank you so much Yugi, that is really sweet of you to do that" said Tea as she looked from Yugi to Aten & then to Atemu who chuckled at Yugi's last sentence.

After half an hour or so Atemu remembered that they had their friends were coming for Aten's birthday & still had yet to get the food out that they had prepared earlier, just as they had finished setting the food on the table there was a knock at the door "I'll get it Tea" called Atemu, going to the door he opened it to see Joey & Tristan standing on the other side each with a box in their hands "Hey Joey, Hey Tristan " said Atemu as he stepped out of the way to let them in "hey Yami, Where's da birthday boy" said Joey when suddenly he felt a small a person's hands on the back of his legs "Ah Joey...You have a little Atemu clone stuck to your leg" said Tristan as he pointed down to Aten "Unka Joey" said Aten as he tried to climb up Joey's long leg, "Hey there champ, Happy Birthday" said Joey as he ruffled Aten's hair making him giggle "Yeah, Happy Birthday Aten, I haven't seen you in a long time, you are really big now" said Tristan kneeling down to Aten's height "Where do ya want da prezzies Pharaoh" "Just set them on the coffee table in the lounge" said Atemu pointing to the table which already had 5 or 6 boxes or various sizes sitting on it "Woah, that's a lot of presents for such a small boy" said Tristan as his mouth hung open, closing it with his index finger Atemu chuckled "Yes, I said that too but most are from Tea's Parents, Yugi's GrandFather & Tea & I" he said looking proud of himself.

As the party went on & the food was finished off, mostly by Joey & Tristan, now it was time for cake, bringing the cake out they started singing happy birthday to Aten who was allowed to sit in his Father's regular place at the head of the table, placing the cake down in front of the small boy his eyes widened in excitement as the flame on the '2' candle flickered "Blow out your candle, Aten" said Tea placing her hand gently on her sons back, blowing the candle out Aten turned to his Mother with a big smile on his face. Getting a sharp knife, Tea cut the cake up into enough pieces for everyone, now being completely full of food everyone sat down in the lounge to watch Aten open his presents "Hey Aten...Get the big red one first, its from ol' Uncle Joey" said Joey as he showed Aten which one to take, the small boy walked over & picked up the box which was almost bigger than he was.

Furiously ripping the paper off Aten's eyes widened when he saw what was in the box "Wow, what is that" said Tea looking at Aten "Yay a new car, thank you Unka Joey" "No prob, lil' man" "Ok mine next" said Tristan as he picked up the box & put it in front of Aten who was now sitting on the floor "Another car?" said Aten tilting his head & looking up at Tristan "You will see", ripping off the blue paper Aten's eyes widened again as he saw a bright Red Fire Truck sitting in the box infront of him, pushing a botton on the side, the truck made a 'weee oooh weee oooh' noise as red & white lights flashed on top "cool!" exclaimed Aten "What a lucky boy, a car & a truck" said Yugi as he watched his Nephews face light up in delight from the sounds his new toy was making "Ok Mummy & Daddy's one next" said Tea as she placed a green & yellow stripped box down infront of her son "Happy Birthday Aten" she said kissing his cheek "wow, pwetty paper" "you can open it, Son," said Atemu as he slipped his arm around Tea's waist & smiled proudly at her, gently tearing the paper off Aten now looked confused as to what he was looking at "Mumma" he said looking up at Tea "Its a Train, Aten, you will have to get daddy to help you set the track up in your room" "Yay choo choo" cheered Aten.

Getting to the last present, Yugi reached over & handed the smallish box to Aten & smiled "This is from Grandpa Motou...I'm sorry he couldn't come, Aten,, he is really busy at the moment but when he comes back from his trip I'm sure your Dad will bring you around to see him" said Yugi elbowing Atem in the ribs "Ow...Yes of course I will, it would be nice to have a catch up with Grandpa" "Yay, I love Grandpa M" "and he loves you too, are you going to open his present now", nodding Aten began to unwrap the purple box, getting to what was under the paper he started to see a picture of a small brown creature with big yellow eyes & green claws "Grr" growled Aten as he moved the box back & forth in his hands, chuckling Atemu looked down at what his Son was holding "I cant believe it, Solomon actually gave Aten a Duel Monsters starter pack" "Oh boy, another person who is born to kick ma butt..." said Joey laughing "I thought it was bad enough have you & Yug' but now your Son Atemu" "He is going to need alot of teaching before he's ready to duel, but if he's anything like Atemu, he'll be a pro in no time" said Tristan "he's too young yet, but maybe when he is older, I will start to teach him the basics" said Atemu.

That night after the party was finished & everyone had gone home & the house was cleaned of all the wrapping paper Atemu & Tea finally retired early for the night, not even needing dinner after all the food that was had they sat in bed together & reminisced about the day "Aten really liked that Fire Truck, Tristan gave him" said Tea "I just wish it wasn't so noisy" chuckled Atemu as he rubbed his temples, laughing along with him Tea said "We are so lucky to have such great friends" "Yes I agree..." said Atemu with a nod & a small smirk "I wonder if they will come back next weekend?".

Turning her head to look down at Atemu who was laying on his back, with his hands behind his head, Tea titled her head to the side & knitted her eyebrows together "Why?... What is happening next weekend" "You becoming Mrs Sennen," said Atemu smirking "Wow, Um...But I don't have a dress" "What about the dress you wore on our first date, it was beautiful" "aww Atem, lucky for you I still have...Maybe it is about time we got married, we have been engaged for two years & we have Aten now" "I don't want to rush you into it Tea, if you're not ready, its ok" he said looking up at her "I love you Atemu & I'd be honoured to become Mrs Sennen" she said as she leaned over & kissed Atemu's forehead, grabbing her arm Atemu pulled her down on top of him & started to kiss her passionately, letting out a low moan Tea ran her hand through Atemu's hair & down the side of his neck.

Snaking his hands up around her neck Atemu trailed soft kisses up Tea's chest, nipping at her main vein, "I love you, Tea Sennen..." he whispered in his smooth baritone voice as the sound of her new name rolled off his tongue sending shivers down her spine "You liked that didn't you" he said looking at her & narrowing his eyes seductively "P-please Atem, do it again, I love it when you talk to me in your deep voice" said Tea as she ghosted her fingers down Atemu's bare chest trying to arouse him even more. "My love for you runs deeper than the river Nile, even the stars in the sky are inferior to your alluring sapphire eyes, I love you Tea, more than any words can express," said Atemu running his hand gently through Tea's hair & cupping the side of her face "Atem...That was so beautiful, I love you too, my handsome Pharaoh" said Tea as she snuggled into her soon to be Husband & drifted off to sleep.


	4. I Do

It had been 2 months since Aten's birthday & today was the day that Atemu & Tea were getting married, throughout the day & most pf the night messages of love were sent back & forth between the couple due to them being separated 24 hours before they were due to get married. Atemu was at the Game shop with Yugi & Joey & Tea stayed in their apartment so to look after Aten but invited Serenity around.

 **Atemu's POV**

" _I almost cant remember how long its been since ive seen Tea, I miss her dearly but I know that tomorrow we will be married & will be able to spend the rest of our lives together_" I thought to myself as I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth & getting ready to go to bed, just as I was about to leave the door swung open & standing in front of me was Yugi "Everything ok? You've been up here for ages" he asked me "I'm just abit nervous about tomorrow..." I admitted "but I'm ok" I finished my sentence smiling at Yugi "that's good, well see you in the morning Atem," he said as he skipped past me into the bathroom & shut the door "night Yugi" I called as I walked off.

 **Tea's POV**

Sitting on my bed I sit & watch Aten sleep, he looks so peaceful, what I wouldn't give to be his age again, I feel sort of sad looking at him because it reminds me of how much I miss Atemu, we've never been apart for any longer than afew hours but I havent seen him since early this morning, walking back into the bedroom Serenity comes in & sits next to me putting her hand on my shoulder

"Everything ok Tea?" she said raising an eyebrow at me "Yeah, I'm fine Serenity, no worries..." I laughed sheepishly & then sighed "To tell you the truth, I really miss Atemu, I know he's been texting me but it's just not the same as having him here & being able to hear his voice" "I know how you feel Tea, the first time that I saw Joey again after we had been separated I was so happy, but I didn't realise how much I missed him until we saw each other" Serenity smiled, nodding in agreement I smiled also "Come on we better get to sleep, we have a big day on tomorrow" I said as I yawned climbing into bed "Night Tea sweet dreams" Serenity said as she wriggled down into bed & turned over to sleep "Night Serenity" I said as I copied her movements & drifted off.

The next day (normal POV)

The time of the wedding was fast approaching & everyone was busy buzzing back & forth between Atemu at the Game shop & Tea in her appartment, now that the wedding was only an hour away Atem had to quickly get himself & yugi -Who was his best man- to the park where the wedding was being held, also with help from Grandpa, Atem had learnt how to drive & to his surprise was given one of Seto Kaiba's "old cars" as long as he dueled him every so often. Jumping into the driver's seat Atem & Yugi sped off towards domino park, as they drove along Yugi looked at Atem who he noticed was sweating profusely "Hey, are you ok?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow "I dont know why but I'm really nervous" said Atem as he finally pulled into the parking lot of the park.

Taking his crown off Atem wiped the sweat from his brow & took a deep breath " _I can do this, I've been through more stressful situations than this...Get a hold of yourself Atem"_ Atemu scolded himself as he briefly shut his eyes & then opened them again "You can do this Atem, I believe in you" said Yugi with a smile "Thank you Yugi, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you" Atem nodded at Yugi "Are you ready to go now Tea will be here soon" said Yugi as he marvelled at how wonderful Atemu looked in his Ancient Egyptian attire "I think I'm ready" Atem gulped "You'll be fine Atem & don't forget I will literally be right by your side" Yugi chuckled

At Tea's house

Standing in the bathroom Tea was just putting the finishing touches on her Egyptian style makeup when Serenity came in "Wow Tea, you look so beautiful, just to let you know Roland is here with the Limo" "Thank you Serenity, I'm done now & just in time too, it was nice of Kaiba to let us use his limo for our big day" Tea smiled "its a good thing that I'm best friends with Mokuba" Serenity giggled "we better get going, I don't want to keep Atemu waiting" Tea said as a happy tear rolled down her cheek "Joey just text me & said he's really nervous & it's taking a lot for Yugi to calm him down" "I think I know how he feels, I'm really nervous too but I can't wait to see him" said Tea as she made her way to the door.

Opening her front door she looked out onto the foot path to see Roland standing infront of the Limo with the door already open & waiting for her. Sliding into the back seat of the car after Serenity, Tea smiled at her "I cant believe I'm getting married, I never knew I would until I met Atem" "You are so lucky Tea & your dress is so beautiful you look like a true Egyptian Queen" Serenity said with a giggle "I just hope Atemu thinks so" Tea said with a sigh

 **Meanwhile at Domino Park**

As everyone stood around waiting for Tea to come, Yugi & Joey stood talking to Atemu as he got Aten ready to carry the rings when his Mother turned up "How are you feelin' now Pharaoh, dis is a big day for ya" Joey said patting Atemu on the back "I think I'm ok now, it feels strange wearing my old attire again" Atemu chuckled picking up his cape in one hand to look at it "but it does look good on you, your Majesty" Yugi smiled & then mock bowed "Yugi..."Atemu chuckled "Please dont do that". As the trio stood & talked suddenly Tristan called out "Tea's here" which instantly made Atemu start sweating again making Yugi notice "{ _Everything is going to be ok Atemu_ }" Yugi said to him via their link as Atemu stood with his eyes closed "{ _Thank you Yugi_ }" Atemu thought as he sighed letting a deep breath out through his nose.

Hearing the music start Atemu turned to see Tea gliding down the marked out path infront of her in a floor length pure white V neck dress with a golden belt around her middle with the eye of Horus in its center. Gazing at his Fiance that was walking up the aisle towards him Atem smiled, taking her hand & kissing it "Ready?" Solomon whispered as Atem & Tea nodded. "If I could have everyone's attention" He started "We are all gathered here today to witness the marriage between Atem Sennen & Tea Gardener, I know for a fact that these two have shared a special connection for a long time, a bond that will last throughout the years" Solomon said as Atemu looked to Tea again & smiled "Now if anyone knows why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Solomon started again as he looked over the small crowd who shook their heads with no doubt, letting the celebrant continue.

Looking at Atem & then to Tea Solomon smiled "Tea, do you take Atemu to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part" Solomon said looking at Tea "I do" she said smiling "now Atemu, do you take Tea to be your lawfully wedded Wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Solomon questioned again looking at Atemu who was smiling "I do" he beamed. Crouching down next to Aten Yugi whispered is his ear "It's your turn Aten, take the rings to Grandpa" he pointed to Solomon as Aten nodded, watching the young boy walk towards his GrandFather Yugi smiled as he saw the resemblance between Aten & Atemu in their 'Royal' attire.

Crouching down to take the Crimson ring cushion from his Great Grandson Solomon smiled "Thank you Prince Aten" he chuckled as Atemu took Tea's ring & slipped it on her finger "I love you Tea, you are the love & light of my life & I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasnt for you, Thank you" Atemu said as he watched a tear rolling down Tea's cheek.

Taking Atemu's hand & slipping the ring on his finger Tea sniffed quietly & then looked into his deep violet eyes "I love you too Atemu, you were always what held our group together no matter the situation, you were our brave, strong, confident leader & I'm so lucky that I met you, my Pharaoh" Tea finished with a blush as Atemu nodded in thanks.

Turning to face Solomon still hand in hand Solomon nodded & smiled "Thank you very much you two, now after those beautiful words Atemu, you may now kiss your bride" Solomon said smiling as Atemu cupped Tea's cheek & caressed it with his thumb, wrapping his other arm around her waist & pulling her into his chest Atemu kissed Tea passionately until they both couldn't breathe.

As everyone clapped & cheered on the marriage of their two best friends Atemu smiled at Tea "I love you, both of you" Atemu said as he hugged Tea & then ruffled his sons hair "We love you too Atemu" said Tea as she tightened her embrace on her 'Pharaoh', letting go of each other & then turning around to face their friends Atemu took Tea's hand, entwining his fingers with hers as he walked with her back down the aisle but then stopping by Yugi to give him a hug "Thank you so much for all the support you have given me through the years Yugi" Atem said over Yugi's shoulder as he hugged him "I'm so proud of you Atem, you have come such a long way since the day we first met & I'm even more proud to call you my best friend" Yugi said as a happy tear rolled down his cheek.

After the recption was had & their friends had stood up & said nice things about the pair, except Joey that couldn't help adding his five cents worth in making everyone laugh by trying his hardest to do an impersonation of Atemu's voice, to which Atemu glared at him & then joined in on the laughter.

After helping Tea get into the car with her dress Atemu got into the drivers seat of the black Mustang to Tea's shock "How long have you known how to drive" she asked with her mouth hanging open, gently pushing her jaw shut with his finger Atemu chuckled "Grandpa & Yugi have been giving me lessons & helped me to get my licence last week as a surprise for you" he said kissing her cheek "Good on you Atemu, I must thank Yugi for helping out so much" Tea said as she put her seat belt on "oh speaking of which here comes Yugi with Aten" Atemu said as he leaned past Tea, as Yugi walked up to the car with Aten in his arms.

"Mumma, Daddy" the little boy said as he wriggled out of his uncles arms & into his Fathers "Your Mother & I are going away for a few days, so you be a good boy for Uncle Yugi please" Atemu said as ran his fingers through Aten's bangs "Yes Daddy, I love you" Aten said as he hugged his Father "I love you too Aten, now you better say goodbye to your Mother before we go" Atemu said as he helped Aten walk over to his Mother "Hey Aten, I'm so proud of you, you did such a good job today looking after Mummy & Daddy's rings" "Thank you, Mumma, you so pretty" Aten said as Tea blushed "Thank you, Aten..." Tea said kissing her sons cheek "Time to go back to Uncle Yugi now" Tea finished as she passed Aten to Atemu who passed him back to Yugi & shut the car door "Have fun guys & don't worry about Aten, he will be fine plus I have Grandpa to help me look after him" "Thank you Yugi, I really owe you now" Atemu chuckled "For everything you have done for me, I believe we are even" Yugi chuckled as Atemu started the car "Bye Mummy, bye Daddy" Aten called as Atemu pulled away from the curb & drove off "Lets go & see Uncle Joey shall we" Yugi said as he put Aten down & held his hand as they walked back towards his friends & Grandpa.

 **With Atem & Tea**

As they drove along heading out of Domino Tea rested her hand on Atem's thigh & looked at him lovingly, sighing happily Tea then rested her head on Atem's shoulder "Tea...are you ok" Atem said as he looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye "Im just so happy to be with you, I love you Atem" as she picked his free hand up & kissed it "I love you too Tea, my beautiful Queen" Atem said gently caressing Tea's cheek.

An hour later they were finally at their destination, stepping out of the car Tea looked in awe at the view "Oh wow..." Tea exclaimed as she moved closer to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the vastness of the Ocean "Look at this view, this is so beautiful, but why are we here" she finished as she turned to look at Atem with a raised eyebrow "This is where we are going to be staying for the next couple of days" Atem said as he dangled the house keys in his hand with a smirk on his face, as a beaming smile grew on Tea's face she ran & jumped on Atem knocking him to the ground pinning him down with her hands on his chest "You are too good to me Mr Sennen" Tea said nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. "Well I try..." he chuckled & then leaned up & kissed his new wife on the lips "Do you want to go & have a look inside," he said as Tea crawled off him & helped him up, brushing any dirt off his kilt.

Walking over to the little two bedroom house Atem slid the key into the keyhole & turned it opening the door, to their amazement there was something very familiar about this house but it was very nice, the walls were a light shade of Lavender with a darker purple around the door frames with an off-white ceiling, wondering around the house Atem took special notice of any & all pictures & paintings hung on the wall, one of which specifically caught his eye it was of a family, with what looked like a newborn baby, upon further inspection of the family portrait Atem realised this wasn't just any family, he recognised the unusual features of the baby " _I can't believe it, that's Yugi"_ He whispered to himself as he gazed at it further.

Jumping slightly Atem felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder, turning to look at the owner of the hand he smiled at Tea entwining his fingers with hers that still sat on his shoulder "What's that you are looking at Atem" she questioned leaning into him "I-I think these maybe Yugi's parents" he stuttered.

~ _Flashback~_

 _Pulling Atem aside, Solomon looked at Atem "I know your wedding is in a few days & I'm really sorry I don't have anything to give you & Tea, but I know that young couples like to go away for a few days after there wedding so I'll give you these" _Solomon said as he handed Atem a bunch of four keys _"What are the keys for Grandpa"_ Atem questioned raising an eyebrow at the old man as he chuckled _"They are house keys my boy, I have a holiday house located just an hour or so out of Domino where you & Tea can stay for the weekend on your honeymoon" _Solomon said as Atem gasped

 _"I don't know what to say, Thank you so much but how will I know where to go"_ Atem said looking almost sad at the keys sitting in his hand " _I thought you might say that, so I will give you a map on the day of the wedding, with the location of the house, its really easy to find"_ he smiled " _Yugi is so lucky to have you, Solomon..."_ Atem smiled placing his hand on Solomons shoulder

 _"I think you will find my boy that he is lucky to have you, Yugi changed so much after you came into his life I was always really worried about Yugi not having any friends but after I gave him the puzzle everything changed & for the better, by the way when you go to the house you will find a hidden surprise" _Solomon smiled " _I knew it was my job to protect Yugi, so that's what I did..."_ Atem nodded sheepishly as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket " _Excuse me Grandpa, this might be Tea but Thank you very much for everything_ " Atem said as Solomon nodded ~ _Flash back End~_

 _"So this was the hidden surprise Solomon was talking about, he said the house belonged to him, when actually it was the house Yugi grew up in"_ Atem whispered as Tea raised her eyebrow thinking her husband had gone insane "Atem, is everything ok sweetheart" Tea said looking concerned "Its ok Tea, I'm fine I was just remembering back to what Solomon told me before our wedding, does anyone in that picture look familiar to you" he smirked as Tea looked from him to the picture & then back again "Um...No, I have no idea who thoes people are, what do you know that I dont Atem Sennen" she said poking her husband in the ribs making him chuckle "T-Take a cl-closer look, l-look at the baby" he stuttered out as he chuckled, gazing at the picture for a few minutes the clue finally dawned on Tea "Oh wow, I dont believe it, that's Yugi" Tea gapped as Atem nodded "Yes, I think this was the house that Yugi grew up in before he had to move in with his GrandFather" Atem said folding his arms across his chest "So thats what his parents looked liked, poor yugi, it breaks my heart knowing what happened to them" Tea said with a sniff "Yes & I know how it feels, I didnt lose my parents the same way he did but being that Yugi & I are so close I know sometimes how hard it can be on him" Atem said as he cast his eyes down to the floor feeling Tea rub his back "Hey lets go outside for a look around" Tea said as she watched at Atem slowly lifting his head.

Seeing him suddenly smirk, he winked at her "Ive got an even better idea" he said as he picked her up bridal style & carried her to the bedroom "woah, where are you taking me Atem" she giggled "I spend a whole day away from you & now I'm going to make up for it" he said as he pushed the bedroom door open & laid her down gently on the bed, having already taken off his Crown, cape, puzzle& chest plate which were stored safely in the car he crawled up onto the bed on top of Tea, leaning forward so their foreheads & noses touched Atem sigh happily "I couldn't have asked for a better person to become my wife, I love you Tea & I know I've said that like a million times but I want you to know how much you mean to me" he said kissing her forehead "you are such a sweet guy Atem & I wouldn't care if you told me another million times I'm so lucky that I have such a kind & caring husband like you" said Tea as she tilted her head to the side & started to kiss Atem passionately.

Letting Tea take a breath for a few moments Atem started to kiss down Tea's neck making her moan quietly in delight, smirking under each kiss Atem moved further down Tea's chest moving the straps of her dress "Atem, wait" Tea said smiling "Hmm, what's wrong Tea" Atem said raising a dignified eyebrow as Tea giggled "let me take my dress off then you can continue" she said as she wriggled out of her dress & threw it over the bedside dresser, seeing his new wife now almost naked with a seductive smile on her face Atem smirked "Mmm, Mrs Sennen you are too sexy" he crooned deepening his voice, running his fingers down her chest & over her stomach.

Picking up her hand Atem kissed up Tea's arm back to her neck where he began to nip & suck on her main vein "Wow Atem, what has gotten into you" Tea said as she ghosted her fingers down his sun-kissed torso "I just want to have a bit of fun with my new wife" Atem smirked as he leaned down passionately kissing his wife, gliding his fingers down the inside of her thigh Tea gasps in surprise of Atem's movements, taking advantage of the situation he slips his tongue into her mouth wrapping it around hers in a fight of dominance.

After an hour or so of kissing & playing with each other the newlyweds are sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms, Atem's face still holding his very commonly used smirk showing his satisfaction. Tea on the hand lays contently with her hand on Atem's bare chest, the stones in both of her rings glinting in the fading rays of the setting sun.

 **TBC...**


End file.
